Titanium
by Breviary-Rose
Summary: When the fabrics of time are threatened to fray forever, Loki is released from his incarceration to help Thor protect the human race, but saving a world full of mortals is not quite as enticing as saving one already spoken for. LOKANE, Thor/Sif, Darcy/Fandral; AU Thor 2
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here is a new story! After seeing the new trailer, I REALLY wanted to explore a sadistic/sociopathic Loki. It adds a slightly darker charm to his character that I really think would be fun to write. Of course this is a romance story, so expect gradual change. Until then, we shall all have fun!

**Rating:** I set this to mature because with this newest development, I truly believe Loki would be less appropriate that the teen rating would allow. Also, I am going all out with this story. Plots with mesh between the Avengers and Thor. The second installment hasn't been released yet, so of course I don't know what will happen in the movie.

I'm taking my interpretation of the trailer and loosely fitting it into a plot mixture between both movies listed. I will be including smut, but will opt for obvious signs for those not wishing to read that sort of stuff. Cursing will be kept down, as I feel like too much will take away from the story. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All content of Marvel is not mine. I enjoy writing sociopathic Loki without monetary compensation. (:

* * *

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say."_

~David Guetta, _Titanium_

* * *

Artificial. Despite the afternoon barely waning, the sky was dark, black. The air's perfume smeared sulfur across Jane's senses. Artificial was the night-like sky in the height of day. Artificial was the sweltering frost nipping at her throat despite it being July. The sight of death unto the innocent was unnatural like poison upon a wildflower.

Even the rain that fell despite there being a drought to the area seemed a synthetic misconception. The droplets hit her skin like never ending bullets. No matter where she fled to, she was in the line of fire. Her legs moved at will, ignoring what her mind dictated. Her pace was devastatingly painful. She ran. She ran until she was inside, until some disfigured entities ransacked through, killing women, men, and crying children in their paths.

Jane had tried to save a small child, but the girl had refused outright to go with a stranger. She told Jane she needed to wait for her mom, but everyone else inside was dead. Just as Jane tried to pick her up, a bolt of light came toward them, sending Jane through the air about ten feet high before landing on her back.

Her shoulder had been knocked out of socket. Her pain was the only thing real. The child had instantly died, and these creatures invading the city of London were chasing Jane.

She'd not even thought of how much her shoulder pained her because her legs were moving roguery against her commands. Her hand cradled her shoulder and her feet carried her toward an open courtyard. Her hair tie had been knocked out by the attack earlier, so her thick, light brown hair obscured her vision.

Suddenly, some debris caused her to fall directly on her knees. She cried out in pain. Was this how she was to die? Where were Erik and Darcy? Had they hidden somewhere safe?

Was this how the fabric of reality was destined to shred?

Her questions ceased. One of the creatures had her by the arm currently out of socket. She yelped. Tears streamed down her face as panic eased away. She would do her best to accept her fate, regardless of not being able to say goodbye to her two partners and Thor.

Her head rose to meet the gaze of the unbearably disfigured being before her. Fear crept in as its arm lifted over their heads and began to sing down.

A gust of wind threw Jane and the dark being back, the creature letting go of her arm in the process. Jane's back was forced against a pillar, her head bouncing against the stone surface once. Her breath left her. Her chest felt broken. Eventually, she regained awareness to what was happening.

She reluctantly moved her head and saw the last living creature before her—Thor.

"Jane, it is time we go to Asgard."

He brutishly stuck his hand out and reached around her knees and shoulders, carrying her bridal style. She fidgeted against his touch, "Go? You can't just leave! People need your help! They're out there helpless and dying!" Jane lectured, pausing when he began walking toward a symbol embedded in the concrete.

"Please! You can't just take me! Darcy and Erik are out there somewhere! Help them! Now!" she ordered, her good arm rising so she could shove her hand at his face in order to be released.

"Forgive me for not aiding these mortals, Jane. I was only sent here to collect you by the Allfather. I am incredibly sure the other Avengers will be here soon," Thor rationalized, not even looking at her, though his features were remorseful. The warrior in him desperately desired to save this place, but his father had instructed him to collect her.

"How can you be so sure, Thor? You had no desire to keep your promise until I was nearly killed! Please, for my sake, go and help them!"

He halted in the epicenter of the marking on the ground, looking up. "Heimdall, I am ready!"

Shaking her head and looking back at the destruction, rubble, and dead bodies exposed, Jane shouted, "No! No, No!"

Suddenly, a transparent rainbow light absorbed them and she tucked her face between Thor's jawbone and his armor, her good arm clutching onto him for dear life. As quickly as the light had come, they faded, revealing a golden, sphere-shaped room.

Thor immediate raised his hammer and began to fly toward the city of Asgard. Jane felt sick. _Really_ sick. Her arm hurt worse, and she still felt cold despite the glowing warmth permeating through the air.

Nearing a balcony, Thor shifted his body so that he was vertical, landing gracefully on the surface of some other golden, sphere-shaped exposed hallway. He gently set her down and told her to stay there, neatly placing her against a grand red pillar.

She cradled her arm, still out of socket. Wincing, she raised her shaking hand over her left shoulder, pulling it quickly into place. She looked up and wiped a stray tear as she exhaled roughly. She mumbled a curse.

Jane took one breath. She was in Asgard. This was _not_ how she would have liked to come here. Turning her head, she surveyed the city. Waterfalls, glowing textures of warmth throughout the sky, and birds peacefully frolicking about the air were only a few details she noticed before more footsteps approached.

"I have collected her, father. What is your purpose with her?" she heard Thor speak.

There had to have been at least six pairs of footsteps. Inhaling, she gathered her festering anger and rounded the pillar, positioning her directly in front of Thor. His head was turned toward an older man wearing a patch over one of his eyes. Both men fixed their attention over the dishelved Jane.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Livid and slightly caught up in the heat of the moment, Jane's hands raised to her temples, quickly moving downward, "You cannot just come down to earth, sweep me up, and take me to a random realm."

"I urge you to silence, mortal," the older man commanded.

Pausing, Jane quickly shifted her attention toward the older man and held her palm out before him, "With all do respect, shut up."

Gasps came from a woman she barely recognized as Sif and a burlier man with ginger tones in his beard and hair. A sickening wave of idle laughter came from behind them, though she could not see who it was over Thor's form before her. Shaking her head, she waved her arms palms up at her waist, "Beyond that, you never once came for me when Loki was rampaging through New York. Neither SHIELD nor you get to control my life anymore."

"Jane, do not talk to my father in that manner," Thor ordered, though his tone was much softer than the elderly man's.

Stomping her feet, she crossed her arms, "I'm not one of your subjects, Thor. I don't even know what I am to you, and frankly speaking, you shouldn't be here arguing with me! You should go back and help London before it's completely obliterated from existence."

Thor's form closed in toward her, lowering his stance to nearly match her short stature, "Jane, there will be a time and place for us to talk. The time and place is not now."

Fresh tears formed within her brown eyes. Jane rushed toward Thor, clutching the armor on his chest, "Thor, there are people dying. What about Darcy and Erik?" Shaking her head, she rested her head against his chest and wiped away the moisture before it fell. "Please, Thor?" Gathering her own strength, she pushed herself away just as his arms were lifting to wrap around her.

"Jane Foster?" a deep, raspy voice called to her left. When she moved her head to the old man, she straightened, closing her eyes and privately aware that she had made an ass of herself. "You may address me as Sir or Allfather, since you are well acquainted with my son, Thor."

Biting her lip, Jane rubbed the back of her head, and bent her head shamefully, "I'm sorry, Allfather. I'm terribly moody lately. I meant no disrespect. I assure of that."

"Tis quite all right, child. My son stripped you of your place on Midgard. You are allotted to feel overwhelmed," Odin spoke diplomatically. His eyes fixed over his heir. "Thor, your task is to assemble a small group to investigate the activity of Svartalfheim. The invasion nearly cost your mother's life. The queen recovers slowly, but she will live."

"What's going on?" Jane asked, her head shaking as she shifted her attention between Thor and the Allfather.

Odin quickly waved her off, "You shall be made aware of the latest events soon."

Jane drew her head back and slightly fit irritation into her features. She kept her gaze on Thor as he walked away with his father to discuss the plans. Jane lowered her gaze as someone to her right stepped, their heel loud against the smooth surface of the flooring.

A loud, rather masculine voice bellowed, "If you betray Thor…"

Jane lifted her head and saw Sif's blade against a tall, dark-haired, and pale man's throat, a lethal smirk about his lips. "I will kill you," Sif finished.

Recognizing the man from the news, she was blinded with rage. She rushed toward Loki and raised her hand, roughly striking Loki's cold cheek. Narrowing her eyes, she quickly added, "That was for New York."

Loki's head was still angled the direction of her slap, but his features molded into a sickening expression, a wicked smile, eyes widening with enticement.

For a quick moment, his light cerulean and faded emerald hues locked with her dusty, dark oak-tinted gaze. His eyes narrowed when she did not look away in fear. His right eye twitched with what appeared to be irritation. He breathed heavily as his smirk died briefly. The left side of his upper lip rose, his nose following to appropriate disgust.

She saw nothing but contempt in his illegible gaze over hers. Pressing her lips together, she inwardly whined when she realized she could not analyze him like everyone else. Jane wanted nothing more than to see inside the thoughts of the nine realms' worst criminal. He was the most despicable being she'd ever laid eyes on.

Her eyelashes drew closer together as she constricted her eyelids. He frustrated her. And he knew this because his arrogant, distasteful grin ignited with renewed iniquity. She bit back a grunt. Jane would not entertain him one bit. She would not play games with him. She would, from this moment on, ignore his existence.

He must have heard something because his head moved to the side before he spoke, "I like her."

"What have you said to her, brother?" Thor shouted, instantly thrusting himself in front of Jane.

Shoving her eyes to the side, she sighed. Her eyes fixed on the back of his golden-light hair. A part of her was happy to see him, but the majority of her was a melting pot of confusion, anger, and apprehension. Thor hadn't changed physically. He was still gloriously built. Her heart still raced just at the sight of him.

Her mouth opened slightly, her breath hot. So much unresolved tension between them. She chided herself as she realized that in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to resolve that very tension. Blushing lightly, she looked down. Shoving a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she glanced up to see what was going on.

"I insist you stop recognizing me as such, Thor. There is no kinship between either you or me," Loki mischievously spoke, eyes dancing with danger. Something was an incredibly sinister shift in his features as he looked back at the mortal. "There is nothing more than lost time with us."

Jane's heart slacked. Why had he glanced to her when saying such a thing, she wondered. With his gaze still over her, she raised a brow. "What do you want?" she asked as she moved her head side to side.

His expression darkened. "_Oh_, mortal, I hunger for a plethora of things for you could not imagine," he perversely retorted.

Jane cringed. Noting her reaction, he chuckled, satisfied. Jane wanted to kick him.

Thor grabbed his right shoulder, his elbow resting against Loki's left shoulder. He shoved the Jotun into a large pillar roughly. Loki winced, though his features still fit a dark smile. "Contain yourself, _brother_."

Loki choked, "But of course, crowned prince."

Thor peeled himself away from the god of mischief, saddened. He moved to Sif. "Keep him at bay. Should anything happen, do not kill him." His voice implied hidden message that she seemed to clearly understand in accordance with his words, as she nodded.

Jane bit her lip. Was it too late with Thor? Abruptly, threw his arm across Jane's shoulders, inviting her walk at his side. "Allow me to show you to your quarters. You will need to fit the image of Asgard, so our servants shall mend your wounds and select the finest vestments."

Speechless, Jane could only nod. "Okay."

"Excellent. We have much to discuss," Thor elatedly said, admiring her features as his gaze fixed over her.

"Shouldn't you do something with the invasion?" Jane said, her brows pulling down, concerned.

Shaking his head, he smiled. "Sif will gather a force to gather information to bring back to us. We cannot rush into battle without first assessing the enemies and environment."

From behind, Jane heard Loki mutter, "How much she has softened you, brother." She glanced over her shoulder back to the contained god. His eyes were sad, lonely, distant. His twisted, perverse personality was a ploy, Jane deduced.

Jane could tell he hadn't desired anyone to hear him, but she had. She noticed him shift his attention to her, his features hardening—once more unreadable. Hesitantly, she turned around and gaped up at the tall god of thunder. In response, he also looked at her, smiling warmly.

As Thor looked ahead of them, Jane snuck a peek back at Sif. The goddess of war had been staring at Thor. Upon realizing she'd been caught, Sif quickly looked away, shyly. Jane closed her eyes.

She did not belong here.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Review! (: If anyone has any questions about the plot, please PM me or review it, and I shall write back as soon as I can! I won't be able to update this nearly as frequent as my other story, but I am shooting for once ever four to five days. We'll see. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Have no fear! This story will not progress too quickly. I just got a little carried away with this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All content of Marvel is not mine. I enjoy writing Loki and his journey without monetary compensation. (:

_"I'm talking loud, not saying much."_

~David Guetta, _Titanium_

Hours later, nearly nightfall, Thor came by Jane's room to show her something. He guided her through multiple gardens and even passed a library, which she had thought at first was where he was taking her. Reluctantly, she followed beside him, her arm in his.

"Allow me to apologize to you, dear Jane," he spoke, breaking their comfortable silence.

She looked up toward him and they stopped, stepping off toward a nearby balcony overlooking the repaired bifrost. "Although I wished you would have gone about bringing me here differently, I suppose it was good timing on your end. I hope that London will be okay, though."

Thor bent his features to fit regret, "I wish I was able to have stayed to defend Midgard once again. The bifrost was repaired by the use of the Tesseract and my father's power, but even now it is still unstable. Using the bifrost, I was only able to travel to you in under the equivalent of five minutes."

Drawing her head back, Jane unlinked her arm from his, her hands clutching the railing before her. She was short, so the bar nearly leveled with her chest. "Why are the bifrost and the Tesseract unstable?"

Thor drew closer to her, his hand resting over both of hers, "That is why you're here. The Tesseract is erratic. The cube is uncontrollable. Thus far, we have had several unwelcome visitors. The Tesseract operates the bifrost occasionally, which ultimately led to my mother's attack. She was so nearly lost. When my father had begun to lose hope, I told him of your intellect. He immediately beseeched me to collect you.

"Seeing the chaos upon arriving to Midgard, I have reason to believe that the Tesseract controls the bridges linking the nine realms together. Somehow, the other worlds can also use it."

"I don't know a thing about the Tesseract, Thor. Erik was the one who worked on it. He knows it inside and out. He should be here. Not me, then," Jane countered, frustrated. Biting her lip, she withdrew her hands from under his warm, moist, and large hand. She brought her hand and tapped her lower lip with her index finger, looking down.

"Who used the Tesseract to repair the bifrost?"

Thor swallowed, "My father."

"Interesting."

"What theories are you conjuring, Jane?"

Jane lifted her attention over the god of thunder once again. "You won't like them, though no one ever does."

Impatient, Thor grabbed her by the shoulders. "What is it that you are attempting to speak of?"

Jane sighed, irritated. Could no one feed from her silence the way Erik was able to? "Loki."

He withdrew his hands from her as if the word from her lips would burn him, "_What?_"

"Loki," she repeated. Rolling her eyes as he walked away furiously, she raised her hands frivolously. Jane struggled to maintain the pace he chose. "Hear me out, Thor!"

Turning as quick as lightning, he gently walked her backward into a pillar, lowering his shoulders so he could almost match her eye level. "Loki has been sentenced as a traitor, Jane. He is dangerous and out of the question."

"Exactly! That was all because he tried to reign over the world by _using_ the Tesseract. Maybe the cube has a mind of its own or something. If it does, Loki would still be its master. I realize how stupid my theories are, but they usually lead me to the right conclusion, Thor," she explained. "From what I understand, Erik explained to me that the Tesseract is like a battery, or an energy source, right? It has the potential for great and terrifying power, et cetera. Well, what if the cube was able to assign itself a benefactor?"

Thor shoved himself away from her, livid. "You would ask my father to renounce his sentencing in order to help you? He cannot!"

"You can't speak for him, Thor. For the good of Asgard, he _must_. Even if it is a nucleus-sized chance," she began, seeing confusion written across his expression. She irritably sighed. "A nucleus is the central and most important part of an object, movement, or group, forming the basis for its activity and growth."

Seeing no understanding flicker in his features, she aggravatingly grunted, "The positively charged central core of an atom, containing most of its mass." Seeing no recognition, she let the matter go. "Never mind. It's not that important. Just know that an atom is incredibly small."

"What is it you are trying to inform?" Thor said, distracted by the tangent.

Jane cradled her temples with her fingers and closed her eyes quickly, summoning needed patience. "Loki is the key anything I will accomplish. As crazy, wicked, or dangerous everyone believes him to be, I need him to help me. He may be the reason why this is happening. That or other artifacts are interfering with the Tesseract's power.

"Would you have other trinkets that were once a source of power for anything?"

Thor appeared adamantly frustrated, but took a moment to ponder her question. Nodding, he glanced to her, "Yes."

"You could have two opposing power sources repelling against another. Like magnets, but...forget that. You wouldn't understand. The moral of my rant is that it could be a plethora of reasons. I need to research every theory and possibility. It could mean saving future attacks and Asgard."

Thor shook his head, disapprovingly. Held quickly lifted his hand to Jane as she opened her mouth once more. "Jane, you require too much from my father."

Ducking under his arm, Jane exhaled. "You brought me here to help you out, right?"

Looking away, Thor groaned, "Among other things, Jane. I will not allow Loki to hurt you."

Jane stomped her foot. "He hasn't."

"Jane," he said, warning her almost to situate her into a fixed place, similar to a subject to a king.

Scrunching her features, "Yet."

"You do not comprehend the dangers he is capable of," he told her.

"I know you're only trying to protect me, but I'm not some helpless girl who needs saving, Thor. The sooner you understand that, you're much better off," Jane explained, her chest heaving once in anger, snorting haughtily.

Thor stepped closer, smiling. He seemed to break through his pride. "Here we are: a mortal and a god. Yet it is the mortal shoving the god into place. You will always fascinate me, Jane Foster."

"Oh, no! Don't think for one second that charming me will cause me to drop this," Jane warned, her index finger extended toward him, touching his chest armor.

Thor smirked, amused. "You are remarkable, and incredibly aware; however, that was not my intention."

Jane exhaled once. Twice. Thrice. Her eyes loosened as her mouth relaxed. Her hand lowered by her side. He strode toward her and moved a strong, thick arm around her waist, hand resting her side to guide her close to him. She obeyed and rose to her toes, uncertain. "Thor."

Upon the utterance of his name over her lips, he lowered his mouth over hers, moving his lips savagely over hers. She felt his free hand cup her cheek and angle her head back to fully access her mouth. She opened to him and basked in his hot, thoroughly insatiable kiss. Her hands moved slowly from his elbows to his shoulders, her nails pressing against the hard material of his armor.

She leaned into him and closed her eyes, her brows drawing down. Their noses combated each other as their faces moved in awkward sync with each other. Finally, Jane's hand covered his over her cheek, her other moving into his golden locks, prematurely messing the name from its natural perfection.

She tried to turn them, but met Thor's stature, unmoving. Clearly he did not like the idea of her leading him. She opened her eyes and pulled back. He moved his mouth back to hers, but she pulled back again.

He eyes shot open. His bright cyan eyes exposed the bare confusion and hunger for more—much more. Jane extracted herself from his arms and cleared her throat.

"Jane?" he murmured uncertainly.

After glancing away for a moment, Jane shyly gave him her attention. "I'm sorry. Too much has happened to pretend otherwise. We need to start over."

He appeared to be hurt by her words, but nevertheless understood. He nodded, sweetly and artificially smiling. "Yes, I agree. I do not wish to move forward too hastily."

Jane shoved her gaze to the floor, blushing as she stuck a stray section of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

He gathered her up in his masculine arms and brought her fingertips to his lips, bowing his head to see her better, "Of course."

Seeing an opportunity, she sneaked in, "Will you talk to you father about my request?"

Idly, obviously still affected by their passionate kiss, he nodded. "Yes."

"Give me your word," she requested softly.

"You have all that I am, Jane, including my promise to you," he replied, his voice absorbed by her presence.

She smiled absently, lowly chuckling, "Thank you."

That's when his features darkened, "Wait, Jane."

Jane's features slackened. She raised her brow indecently and lowered her head as a parent would a child in trouble, "Thor, you gave me your word."

Thor scrunched his features, eyes ablaze, "You took advantage of me. I wasn't in my right mind. That's not fair!"

Her fists moved to either hip. Jane leaned slightly to her left, tapping her toes, "It is fair. You use your strength against me; why should I _not_ utilize my wits against you?"

"This was just a trick, then?" he questioned, obviously hurt.

Jane shook her head, her stance relaxing. Her demeanor changed, softening. "I'm not the type of woman to freely give away a kiss. I care for you, but you can't keep seeing me as your subordinate. It's not fair for me."

"So a test, a lesson?" Thor fought, no less hurt.

Jane nodded bitterly. "I can't trust you completely, Thor. You left without a word after New York. You didn't even come for me!"

"I was protecting you against my brother!" he shouted, his eyes like liquid fire. He shoved her against the wall and jammed his fist on the spot a few inches away from her head causing her to wince. "I've atoned for my absence every day you are not here! You could not comprehend the pain I endured in your loss."

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "Like hell you have! You've had enough time to become comfortable with Sif while I wasn't in your life."

"Jealousy no more suits Loki than it does you. Lady Sif is a beloved ally, friend, and companion in my regime. You will not insult her with such demeaning thoughts," Thor choked, his teeth nearly grinding together.

With all of her strength, Jane jostled him away, sending him back about a few inches at best. Still, she was awash with smug courage. A troubling smirk gathered at her mouth, "I am not one of your subjects, Thor! Do _not_ treat me as such."

Thor closed the distance between them, his tone low and sinister. "No mortal has the authority to order me around!"

Arrogance infiltrated her features: eyes widening with vicious intent, mouth stretching treacherously. "I'm not the only one to resemble Loki, now am I?"

Thor lost all reason. "Do not ever compare me to that traitorous bastard!"

Jane's features dissolved, repentance in her eyes as remorse nurtured her mouth. "Thor, we're provoking each other. Don't ever think for one minute you're invincible against everything. I thought you learned that in New Mexico."

Thor saddened, looking away and keeping quiet. When he would not speak, Jane began to walk away, pausing. Without turning, she said, "That was a trick. I tricked you: me, a mortal." She swallowed before continuing, "If I can hold myself this well against your brutish capabilities, I should be fine against Loki's."

Jane stepped, walking in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned, looking into his bright, remorseful hues.

Thor swallowed, "Forgive me, Jane. I will place faith in your abilities, too. The Allfather shall hear of your request before he settles tonight."

She only nodded.

Abruptly, Thor tensed. "Who is there?" He held out his hand and his hammer flew into his hand from nowhere. "Show yourself, now."

A menacing laugh was heard from the shadows. "Thor, you are so very attentive to your surroundings."

"Loki," the god of thunder mentioned, tense. Naturally, Thor raised his free arm to the side before Jane.

Some things never changed, Jane reflected. She supposed he wouldn't change overnight.

Thor moved his hammer toward his adopted brother, "Why are you freely moving about?"

Loki's hands drew behind his back, and he casually walked the perimeter a few yards, never actually nearing Thor. He reminded Jane of a vulture in the sky. Loki grinned, obviously pleased by Thor's strain, "The Allfather sentenced me to wear bracers that shun away my power in exchange for a pleasant image of freedom. I'm now quite harmless."

Thor snorted, "I am not convinced of such."

"Dear, Thor. You could not even equip yourself well enough against the wits of a woman mortal. There is much you could not be convinced of," he snidely replied.

Jane moved from behind Thor, though Thor reached out toward her as she moved away successfully. Sending Thor a warning glance, Jane turned her attention to Loki, moving within ten feet of the god of mischief. "I really don't like you," she remarked.

Loki appeared to be bored, but his eyes suggested he was slightly entertained. Jane was now close enough to notice the hollowness of his features, as if he hadn't had a good meal in ages. He was not healthy, she observed. "Mortal, you will learn that the more you advertise your aversion toward me, the more I am likely to tease you."

His hues were suggestive, crude, and resonating. Jane scrunched her face in disgust. "I'm not afraid of you or your words," she told him.

"No, but you should be," Loki warned her, though his features were amiable. He was a walking contradiction. The more she saw him, the more frustrated he made her. Jane needed to understand him. He could not be so complex!

Jane's head lifted, her posture adjusting to make her an inch taller. "That remains to be seen."

He laughed. His eyes danced. His mouth lifted in a wondrous way. She was surprised to see him be so genuine in his conduct around her. "You fail to bore me like the rest of the nine realms, Jane Foster."

Her expression twitched. She looked away as he continued to stare at her, making her feel uneasy. She rubbed her left elbow with her right hand, "Just stay out of my way."

Loki revised his features, once again indecipherable. "If you wish for my assistance in attempting to understand the Tesseract, Jane, you shall find that request contradictory to your demand entrusted to Thor."

Jane lifted her head, meeting his gaze. She watched him study her. Her oak-stained eyes locked into his light gaze, eyes like a battlefield of organized cerulean and chaotic jade. She saw him lower his head. She lifted hers.

His attention waved like a proud flag in the sky over her. He smiled devastatingly and she accommodated his expression with a frown.

His eyes widened as her narrowed. His shoulders slackened, and she straightened hers. His slothful smile turned calculative, diminishing any warranted openness in his features once more. He was attempting to bother her as she was trying to bother him.

His gaze left hers, shifting over to Thor. Their exchange had taken no more than a sluggish second. Thor remained oblivious to it, as he still held out his hammer. "Mother has awakened, and her first request is to see your visitor."

Thor relaxed, eager to see his mother, "I shall escort her, then."

"Ah," Loki started, "but you have given your word to the mortal to ascribe me a place in her research to your father."

Jane turned back toward Thor, "I'll be fine. Just go. Please."

Reluctantly, Thor grunted, walking down the corridor toward Odin's quarters. The further he strutted away from them, she heard Loki murmur, "Hot snot." He must have meant Thor.

Loki remained in his place by the opposite wall from Jane. He casually shifted his gaze toward the woman. "I will not be mistaken for paying you a compliment, but you are very quick witted. My brother has never stood a chance against such intellect."

Jane rolled her eyes, holding her position, "Thor is capable and wise in different aspects of life, Loki."

"I suppose I shall concede, but only in the heat of battle. He can raise his hammer high over his head and race toward the high sea, yet he can barely keep his feet wet," Loki erratically replied, eyes wide with either wonder or madness. Jane couldn't decipher between which.

"To him, you are nothing but a pathetic, weak mortal to protect. You will not be his equal until you can fight at his side with a blade in someone's throat," he finished, menacing.

The mortal woman held her gaze in his frozen hues, eyes narrowing—challenging. Eventually, Jane's features thawed, "That's probably true."

Obviously shocked, he recovered for his momentary pause with a chuckle, "You will not even argue against my words?"

She defiantly struggled through her fleeting feelings and reason. Exhaling, she fixed her eyes over his, "Not when they're true."

"Curious," Loki retorted.

Quickly, Jane recovered. "You favor your mother over your father and Thor. You said 'mother,' 'your father,' and constantly refuse to use the word 'brother' for Thor."

Loki's expression faltered, eyes narrowing, "Quite observant to detail are we not?"

"I have to be in my line of work," she replied quietly.

"Yes, you are an astrophysicist. I remember from when I captured Erik Selvig's mind while in New York," Loki said, like trying to provoke her solely to be entertained in causing her grief.

She would not oblige his sick need to propel himself above everyone. "Erik has sworn revenge. It's actually quite amusing—not so much because you took his mind over, but simply because he has spent the last year attempting to cross an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

He lamely grinned, "A wormhole."

Jane was struck off guard. She didn't know he'd know the term, but thought better of it. Erik probably mentioned it at some point. "Exactly."

"That is quite amusing, mortal."

Jane rocked on her heels and shrugged. He fed from her gesture that she was waiting to follow his lead, or at least she though he did because he began walking down the hall.

His pace was calculated precisely enough so that she could keep up. "My name is Jane."

"I am aware, mortal."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Review! (: This Loki is much more complex than my other story's. I'm really enjoying this story! I hope to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You may want to reread chapter two before reading this (if you're an older reader) **Changes have been made to this story between chapter 2 and on!** If not, welcome! For those of you who have messaged me about where I have been, sorry. I broke up with my significant other and needed time to heal. This story really helped that. I have different plans for this story, now. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All content of Marvel is not mine. I enjoy writing Loki and his journey without monetary compensation. (:

_"Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass."  
_

~David Guetta, _Titanium_

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

As silence nearly swallowed the two whole, Jane tapped her index finger against her thigh impatiently. The disturbance provoked Loki to chance Jane attention otherwise invested in ignoring her existence. Loudly, she sighed and half-skipped to adjust her pace.

Timidly, the mortal woman bit her lip and slid her gaze up to the fallen god. Loki raised his brow, but nonetheless turned his attention on the path before them both.

Jane crossed her arms.

Loki's eye twitched.

After a while, Jane raised her arms over her head and stretched, sighing dramatically before yawning lazily.

The god of mischief closed his eyes and joined his hands behind his back, fidgeting with his left middle finger against his right thumb. It was a nasty habit he'd acquired in childhood.

Jane sighed.

Loki exhaled softly, almost growling with frustration. His eyes closed once more.

Jane smiled, coughing.

The raven-haired god grunted, warningly.

Jane did not oblige his silent order for silence. She sighed.

"Dear, gods, mortal! Do you not know such a thing as silence?" Loki quaked, breaking his usually unbreakable control.

Jane bit her lip and smiled demurely. "I know how to be quiet; I just wanted to ask a question."

Both of his light eyes twitched in pure irritation. "If a question was all you sought to raise, why bother irritating someone who has no rational need to keep you alive?"

She stopped even though she was centered in the hallway. "How does it feel to have such power flowing through you?"

Suddenly, a great force threw her against the wall behind her as Loki slowly paced toward her, hands flesh against the wall on either side of her. He trapped her in more ways than one. And yet, she couldn't summon any fear from her mind. Although her back tingled with slight discomfort, Jane met his gaze as he lowered himself to mimic her height.

His eyes captured hers slowly, she realized. His head was only a few inches at best from hers. Tension built up in her chest. It must have been the force keeping her still like a stone. The area around them faded, rippling like water. In all the happenings surrounding them, they were heavy enough to not be swept away with the current of time.

Suddenly, the force magnetically brought her a few inches away from the reddened wall as Loki lowered even more, his head sliding against her tan cheek, his skin cold and almost frost-like. Abruptly, she noticed how heated her skin was compared to his naturally. For the very first time, someone from Asgard wasn't human. Otherwise, Thor's skin wouldn't feel so similar to hers.

The guards and servants had been warmed, too. Why was it that Loki's should feel like ice?

Loki's cheekbone moved past her ear, his nose against her chestnut hair. As he took in her scent, she closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned her head back against his palm, which cradled the back of her neck lightly. Her stomach flipped and tightened and slackened, following the same pattern erratically. Her chest felt lighter than feathers floating through the slow current of the air on a heated June evening.

Finally, she released the imprisoned breath from her lips. She hadn't realized she wasn't breathing. A foreign force entered Jane's bones and lifted her hand, turning it so her palm was facing up. Carefully, Loki traced his cold finger against the heated path from her middle finger to just before her elbow. She skin tickled lightly.

She opened her eyes and turned her head in so that his cheek was against hers. Slowly, he moved back, letting his cold, colored lips mapping the details of her skin from her jaw to her eyes and down to her nose. Each spot spouted sparks from her skin-at least she felt like it had.

As he retreated from her altogether, she felt his airy breath move over her face.

Loki's eyes were unreadable, and Jane breathed slowly, calculated. Finally, the force left her completely, leaving her body light. Nearly collapsing, the god clad in green extended his arms toward her for support. Her hands clung to his clothed forearms.

His eyes never left hers as he spoke, "Quite similar to that."

Both lingered with their arms joined for a moment longer that appropriate. Eventually, Jane cleared her throat and looked off to the side. Her arms came back to her chest, crossing. She rolled on the balls of her feet, bouncing once. Awkwardly, she smiled, laughing through her teeth. Quickly, she stole a glance back up to Loki. He still gazed down at her, so she was hasty to retreat her gaze back to the side. She looked down as if to examine her shoes.

Suddenly, she forced herself to shake her head. Stomping her foot against the marble-glazed floor quietly, she tightened her arms over her chest, protective. She moved her head to view him again. "You could have just told me."

He swallowed, gazing down at her in a peculiar way: either in wonder or as if she had a third eye on her forehead. He clutched his lips together before whispering, "Yes, but..."

His thoughts appeared to have halted after those two words. Jane bit her lower lip and noticed that he momentarily stared at the occurrence, attention lingering over her lips for only a moment before meeting her gaze once again. She grunted, shaking her head again, "But? Listen I know you're supposed to be mad and scary and evil, but the _very_ next time you touch me like that again I will find a way to throw you across the room."

As if coming back to reality for the first time in quite a while, Loki's features hardened and the familiar traits of his maddened state melted through, eyes wide with a creepy vibe reverberating from his pupils. He sickeningly grinned as he stood tall, his true height. Jane thought he was just taller than even Thor. "Ah, yes! You mortals think you could best anything with what technology or knowledge you think will suit you best. No means of science would help you defeat me, mortal."

Challenging, Jane smirked just as arrogantly as he had. "Says the man that was bested by a group full of mortals. I may not be suited for bows, guns, or brawn, but I have my brains. That's all I have and ever will need."

Almost as abruptly as the change in weather, a servant rushed up to Jane, ignoring Loki altogether. "Miss, I have been instructed to collect you. The queen has decided against seeing anyone else this day, as she has fallen into a deep illness once more."

Loki tensed at the short, petite mortal's side. "Is she all right?"

Once again, the servant refrained from gazing toward the god of mischief. Instead, he reached for Jane's hand and urgently tugged, but Jane held her ground. "Miss, there may have been an attack. The Warriors Three were patrolling the outskirts of the castle and found a dark-haired mortal unconscious near the gardens: Lady Freya's private garden."

"A dark-haired mortal? Was it Darcy?" Jane inquired relatively quickly, nearly forgetting about Freya.

The servant shook his head, "Nevermind that, miss! Our queen is struck with heavy fatigue and does not possess enough energy to gather her strength to sit up! This is an emergency! Asgard may be under attack."

Jane's features lit up. Instead of panicking like the servant and Loki, who appeared to have void of color to his skin, Jane snagged her arm away from the servant and rushed forward in the direction of the very place. "Please be Darcy, and please be okay."

The short mortal ran as fast as her feet could potentially provide and avoided the many servants trying to snag her arm to hold her back. What was the point in defending a place that did not know how to even defend their own? To her core, she knew they would forget about saving the mortal, regardless of whoever she turned out to be.

Jane would save her own no matter what the costs. Jane sped up so that she could divert a stray hand off to the side of the hall. Her legs felt like acid was seeping through her veins. She was in no condition to sprint, but Jane did not care one bit.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and roughly pulled her into a room that appeared to be clear of danger. For now. "Miss," spoke a woman servant frantically. As Jane tried to move away from the grasp of the stranger, she noticed children in the room. "There is no time! We must barricade this room!"

Jane shoved the woman off of her and chanced a quick look behind her. Loki and that guard were trailing her. "I have to go! Make sure you keep them safe and check those doors! Anything can happen."

With that, Jane began darting off toward loud crashing and screaming noises. She regulated her breathing as she bolted around the corner. The scenario reminded her of when she had broken out of SHIELD's quarantine so many months ago, just after the New York incident began. They'd held her in Europe and all air travel in the area of New York City had been suspended.

There was no way to get there, but at least she'd escaped.

Eventually, she'd found Erik and Darcy. After being separated for so long, they'd grown closer, like a family. She'd lost track of them back on Midgard, so if there was any chance of them coming here, she wanted to make sure that they were together.

"Ma'am!" called the servant just before shutting the door.

Jane shoved past many guards warning her of her breeching her welcome by doing this, that she needed to be guarded. A loud noise emerged from behind her, causing her to stop momentarily. Turning, Jane saw three guards being slaughtered by what appeared to be creatures resembling the Chitauri.

She groaned and immediately covered her mouth, realizing the fatal error of making noise. Like clockwork, they all looked her way and began chasing after her. A few went to attack Loki and the guard further down the hall. "Oh, _shit_!" she hollered as she resumed her sprint down the corridor.

At least seven of them trailed her, nearly matching her pace. Thankfully, because she had been in hiding for a few months after the Avengers incident, she'd been conditioned to escaping. She shifted herself from fallen bodies and other warriors fighting more Chitauri, only snagging the attention of those still able to chase after her.

Quickly, she took off her jean jacket and threw it haphazardly back at the growing numbers of Chitauri, causing a few of them to slip, trip, then fall. The action gave her a few seconds of leeway to flee. Further up the hall, more of them rounded to corridor. "Oh, yea, this is just like SHILED all over again," she calmly spoke.

Hearing a scream from what appeared to be the gardens, Jane turned to run down a bridge that joined the corridor to the living chambers of the royal family.

Jane called out for Darcy. No response. She quickly moved to avoid more of the attacking Chitauri. Running from room to room, Jane found her way to a door leading her out to the garden.

"Why have you come here?" Thor roared, fighting back a few of the Chitauri.

"I came for only one, until I realized I could slay you all," the odd looking humanoid creature spoke, his voice deep and crushing.

"You will not take Asgard!" Odin shouted, joining his son.

"Tell me who you have come for!" Thor ordered, his hammer above his head.

The creature chuckled. "The one who has failed me. Loki," he replied sickeningly.

"You will not take him! We destroyed your world and the Chitauri! How have you survived?" Thor retorted.

The creature menacingly smiled and laughed once more, "That is for you to wonder while you die!"

Opting to ignore the hero speech, Jane scanned the garden for the human woman. _Darcy_, she thought as she noticed her long, curly hair splayed on the floor. It appeared she'd been badly hurt.

Jane knew that to run out in the middle of this debacle would be suicide, thus of no good use for Darcy whatsoever. She had to think of a way to get over to her without being seen. But-

"I fear the wormhole will be closing soon. Note that these numbers are but the first of a recovering supply of an army, Thor. Tell that to your precious Avengers. Take this meeting as a warning," the creature spoke fluidly.

The humanoid quickly made is way back to the wormhole as it closed, disappearing with none of the Chitauri. They would still have to fight, but at least that guy was gone and the portal stable again.

Jane heard footsteps down the bridge where Loki was distracted with the remaining Chitauri. A few stragglers were able to press forward. Seeing what resembled a shovel, Jane grabbed the object and swung it to one's face, knocking it out temporarily.

Closing in on her, four Chitauri readied their weapons, similar to guns. "Oh, dear," she murmured as she readied the shovel again. Suddenly, Thor's hammer sped past her to knock out the remaining foes. She sighed. Dropping the shovel, Jane stepped toward Darcy, smiling; however, her lips tensed back to a frown when Thor and Odin were before her.

"Young mortal, why is it that you cannot stay out of trouble?" Odin chided.

Jane lifted her brows, clearly pissed off. The men in Thor's family truly didn't get how to treat women capable of taking care of themselves. Must've been hereditary. It probably was. She shook her head, "Are either of you going to help Loki?"

"Jane!" Thor started, "You do not leave the Allfather's questions unanswered."

"And you don't get to bark orders down my throat, either! You say I'm fragile, yet you give me orders as if I was a soldier. You make no sense!" Jane rebutted.

Odin held up his hand toward Thor and then at Jane, "This is neither the time, nor place for this. If Loki is in need of aid, then we go to him, Thor. Leave her with her friend."

While the two burly men ran to help Loki on the Bridge, Jane rushed to Darcy's side. She moved her hands to her face and tapped gently to see if she was conscious. "Darcy?" she called out, tears festering in her eyes. "Darcy!" she spoke, more urgent than before. "Please don't leave me all alone! You have to tell me where Erik is!"

"Jane?" the younger human girl answered. "Is that you?"

Jane smiled brightly. "Of course! I'm always going to be here to annoy you with my science rants. You know that!"

Darcy weakly smiled, "That's just great. Where did you go to back in England?"

"Thor came for me," Jane said without cheer.

The brunette's eyes looked in all possible directions, "That's not good is it? And where are we?"

Jane shook her head. She had been on the verge of a scientific breakthrough concerning the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Then this happened. "We're in Asgard, Darc."

"Ew, don't call me that. It sounds like I'm your sister," she dryly joked, her lips offering a sign of sarcasm.

Jane dried her eyes and laughed, "You're my only family for right now. Erik! Where is he?"

Darcy winced as she tried to sit up. Jane placed her hand behind her back and assisted, "We stayed together until about five high official-looking people came after us. They caught Erik because he'd gotten injured. They were about to catch me when I was knocked out. I don't know how I got here, though."

"You think SHIELD did this?" Jane quickly raised.

"Why would they want to destroy the world?" Darcy asked. "No, they couldn't be with SHIELD."

Jane held a hand between them, "Think about this rationally, Darcy. I escape right out the front door, injuring what could have been thirty different staff members at that facility. Thor and Loki take the Tesseract back out of SHIELD's hands, and these wormholes go awry? They had to have caught up to my research by hacking our computers or something. They have grudges against Asgard and us!"

The girl simply shook her head, dumbfounded, "How is it that you can be so level-headed in such a time as this? You're not human sometimes. You know that right?"

Jane pushed the girl lightly, aggravated. "Darcy! Focus."

"Ow! All right!" Darcy complained, fawning over the would-be injury.

"We have to get back to Midgard! I don't care what I have to do, but I'm bailing us out of Asgard. _Tonight,_" Jane swore.

"Jane! Hold it! I have questions to ask you before we go back to being fugitives again!" Darcy said, her features suddenly serious.

"What, Darcy?"

"What do you know of these people? Obviously you weren't there, but I know that Tony Stark left SHIELD a while back due to conflicting interests. Even Nick Fury was rumored to have taken leave temporarily."

"I know this. These people tried to control the Avengers and all of SHIELD. They are the elitists and heads of a secret council that governs SHIELD and all of its activities. They wanted to nuke New York, but Tony had directed it back at the wormhole, supposedly destroying that world. These people contacted the base I was at alerting me that I was to continue efforts to build a wormhole to get access here to take the Tesseract. That's why I fled.

"They will kill Erik because he doesn't know enough about these wormholes to access them. SHIELD is crumbling from within, and I have to stop it from happening. I'm the only one who can at this point. But I can't do it without Erik. He knows the Tesseract better than anyone except Loki. Also, I was going to England to steal the staff back," Jane explained, exhaling after the long speech.

"Wait, what?" she heard Thor say from behind.

Jane rolled her eyes and stood up, "SHIELD took the scepter instead of the Cube into their custody. They broke through the fabric of reality with it because it has ties with the Tesseract. It acts like a mini storage space for power. The closer it is to the Tesseract, the more power it stores. SHIELD used the last of its power and it reacted with the usage negatively. They were trying to get here, and I was trying to get there to prevent all of this from happening. We need that staff. Without it, there's no telling how many other enemies we'll be seeing here."

"Why was this not said before now?" Odin spoke.

Jane exhaled, exhausted. Just then, she noticed that Loki was back in his cuffs. "Why is he being chained back up?"

"ANSWER ME!" Odin shouted.

Jane winced, but did not speak. She closed her eyes and calmed down. "I thought it was relevant to what you were wanting me to do here. As some incentive, I withheld certain information. I know where the staff is, er, was up until that day I came here. If it isn't there, I am equipped with the knowledge of how to track it. I can give you any information you need, including the scepter. I just want it gone and out of their hands. For good."

"What were you holding onto such information for?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes.

"I want to know where the Cube is," Jane boldly spoke.

Odin and Thor scoffed in unison. Odin stepped toward Jane, "The Tesseract is in safe hands. That is all you need to know."

"Guarded by the Destroyer? Now I know where it is. I've read things about this place from what little is known about you people from earth. The only thing you'd trust a trinket as the Cube with would be something brainwashed, controllable, or contained. The Destroyer, right?" Jane speculated.

Odin was rendered speechless. Jane briefly smiled. "Now you see why SHIELD quarantined me while Loki was on earth? Can you imagine the things he would have accomplished? I don't have any powers or any skills in combat. All I have are my theories and my research. I'm not a super hero, but I'm sure as hell not ordinary, either. Otherwise SHIELD would have left me be a long time ago."

"This is her way of introducing an old friend, I assure you," Darcy dryly added from where she sat on the floor. Briefly, she awkwardly laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for you! I think chapter five will be pretty much all Lokane feels! Prepare yourself! Thanks for your continued support!

**Disclaimer:** All content of Marvel is not mine. I enjoy writing Loki and his journey without monetary compensation. (:

_"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not;  
and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."_

~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

"OW!" Darcy whined as Jane tended to a mild wound on the other woman's abdomen. "This is not what I envisioned when I signed up to be your intern."

"Yet you never did leave," Jane countered, her face placid while Darcy winced as she stitched the infliction.

"Where did you learn how to do this sort of stuff? Or are you just an encyclopedia for everything in existence?" Darcy inquired, trying to divert her thoughts to a more lighter topic.

Jane lifted a corner of her mouth briefly, stealing the chance to glance up at the younger woman playfully. "Ha ha," was all Jane said.

Darcy raised her brow, sighing impatiently, "Well?"

Frustrated, Jane almost threw down the medical materials over Darcy's paled flesh. Eyes dancing with mystery, Jane shook her head. "I had to."

Darcy sighed when more silence ensued. "Care to explain?"

Jane grabbed the needle and continued stitching her up. "Not entirely."

"I thought by now we'd tell each other everything," Darcy softly noted, her voice soothing, yet winded.

The chestnut scientist bit her lip and slowed her pace, "You shouldn't push yourself so far. You'll grow weak, and believe it or not, I still need your help."

Darcy scoffed. "Have you taken a glance in the mirror? You're a mess."

Jane cut the string and knotted it for security, careful not to inflict additional discomfort to her friend. "I take care of my own first. You know that."

"At the cost of yourself? Are you trying to be a hero or just plain stupid?"

Jane stood up and turned away, facing a large opening resembling a window overlooking the city. For a moment, she stood there in wonder. This place seemed to have that effect over her. She kicked at the wall below the opening lightly and exhaled peacefully. "Back in containment, I did what I had to do in order to survive. I saw what really went down behind closed doors. The things that base taught me were invaluable to other people. I tried to signal the Avengers with no reply. I realized that this was up to me.

"I taught myself how to win and stay alive. I'm tough for someone so...small, I guess. I don't like reflecting on my family because of the way they decided to leave me, but I haven't had a true reason to succeed until I found science. Yet it gives me more problems than even I can handle. I stay alive and help others live, too. I'm good at that," Jane explained, arms crossed over her chest protectively.

"And I get that. But Jane, the things you know are things others will kill you for. You should be less reckless and more cunning," Darcy suggested.

Jane shook her head, closed her eyes, and chuckled. "I've always been halfway between madness and sanity: between being reckless and being cunning."

"I'd argue that it's not a good balance. I mean just look at what madness made Loki into. He betrayed everyone for what? Power?" Darcy countered spiritedly.

Slowly, Jane shifted on her feet to turn back toward Darcy. "People do strange things for strange reasons."

Distinctly, Darcy scoffed, "He's not even a person."

"That's not fair."

"You're defending him now?"

"Of course not," Jane mumbled.

Both women chose silence as their companion for a few moments. Jane never gathered the courage to return Darcy's stare. Meanwhile, the other mortal simply grunted aloud. "Honestly? How can you even think good things about that god? When we were back in the garden, you should have seen the way he stared at us: like we were beneath him or his prey."

Jane tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear shyly. She swallowed and nodded. "I'm not unaware of who he is. I'm choosing to give him a chance."

"Peanut butter, tabasco sauce, mustard, and tartar sauce deserves a chance. Loki has had plenty with everyone else. Why should you be the one to be the exception?" Darcy fought.

Jane scrunched her features in disgust. "Oh, that's disgusting."

"Thank you!"

"Not the latter topic, but the condiment mix. How on earth did you come up with that, Darcy?" Jane retorted. She moved the back of her hand over her mouth and squinted her eyes appropriately.

Darcy snapped and followed by clapping once. "_Focus!_"

Jane looked up and shook her head in helplessness. "I can't get that taste out of my head."

Frustrated, Darcy grunted and thought for a moment, looking down at her hands. As soon as her eyes brightened, Jane knew her next choice of words would not be as pretty. "What if those condiments were on Thor's abs? Can you say rock-_ing!_ He's so ripped."

Jane fanned herself, features contained to the center of her face. "I think his sweat wouldn't mix well with those condiments."

Playfully, Darcy plucked a pillow from her bed and threw it no where near where Jane stood. Hysterically, she giggled. "Why are you focusing on the condiments? It was a metaphor."

Jane sighed slowly and gathered the thrown pillow, setting it back toward the headboard next to Darcy. "Be respectful of their things here."

"Yes, mother," Darcy snapped sarcastically. When Jane became slightly irked, the youthful woman just smiled. "Look, Thor came to our world and smashed a cup against the floor and destroy a small town in the process of trying to save it. Loki nearly destroyed New York City. I think I'm allowed to throw a harmless pillow. Lighten up."

Jane drew back her head, quite angered. "I can't just lighten up! Have a look around, Darcy. We're not on vacation or in the middle of some sex tape with Thor's abs. Until this mess is sorted out, we're in hell. At least we'll be there soon, I expect. I feel like I am the only one in all the nine realms that wants to fix the problem before more things spiral out of hand again."

Darcy reached for a nearby bowl filled with fruit. Taking a bite, she haphazardly said, "You're being dramatic."

"You're the one fantasizing about Thor's body. I'm trying to work to solve the problems of the end as we know it to all forms of civilization. Someone has to," Jane pointed out.

"What did Thor's abs ever do to you?" Darcy asked abruptly. When Jane broke into a bright flush over her skin, Darcy lit up. "Or didn't do to you? Jane, are you telling me that that walking piece of something hasn't ever banged you?"

"I'd like to point out that I would never bang or be banged by anyone: human or god alike. That gives me weird images about his hammer, now."

"Well, has he or hasn't he?" Darcy repeated.

"What?" Jane stalled.

"Oh, my. Please tell me you've been-" Darcy began.

"_Shh!" _the chestnut haired mortal warned menacingly.

"Well, have you?"

"No!" Jane whispered.

"Why?" Darcy questioned, staring at Jane as if her ears had grown leaves. "You're already twenty-seven, right?"

"Closer to twenty-eight, but does it really matter?" Jane inquired, not really seeking any answers. She hoped Darcy would just drop the matter entirely so she could hide behind something very massive forever.

"Yes, it matters! Have you really been that busy with your research?"

Jane shook her head slightly, irritable. Lowering her voice, Jane stifled the pronounced blush across her flesh. "For your information, I have been too busy all my life to do much. Maybe that's why I couldn't keep a relationship for longer than a few months. Maybe that's why I can't look at Thor the same way I did than in those three days back in New Mexico."

"This is so sweet, Jane."

Brows furrowing, Jane scoffed, "It is not! It's not like I'm waiting for my hero or some sort of fairytale! I'm just waiting for the right time."

"The right time or the right guy?"

Jane shot up and placed her clenched fists on either hip, "I'm leaving this conversation. I hope you're feeling better before I find a way to throw you across the room."

"You say such repetitive threats, do you not, mortal?" a deeper, airy voice called from behind them.

Turning, Jane was flushed, nearly matching Thor's costume color. "Loki!"

"Go away. We don't want you here," Darcy warned, clearly unhappy of his presence.

Loki simply proffered an indifferent smirk. "You're in Asgard, human."

"Meaning what exactly?" Darcy countered.

"Only that your opinion matters not to anyone here. Especially me," Loki retorted, nose held high.

"I'm leaving," Jane announced. She couldn't take much more of these petty, childish opinions.

"I will escort you, mortal," Loki declared.

About to object, Loki mirrored Jane's pace as she stormed out of the room. "What could you possibly want?"

"I informed you of my intentions."

Rolling her eyes, Jane groaned. "Stop calling me mortal. The name is Jane."

"Mortal, the day I oblige you will be the day I call Thor brother," Loki snorted, cheeky.

Jane looked up and couldn't help but smile softly. Clearly, he had family issues. Who didn't? Suddenly, Jane stopped, grabbing at her abdomen and wincing. "Ah," she murmured softly.

"You should heed the human's advice and learn how to take care of yourself."

"Trust me when I say that I'm fine," she insisted, trying to progress forth without success. "It must be all of the movement. I got hit when they were here, but the adrenaline was too high in my system for me to have noticed."

"You are too careless. Have you no one to care for you?" Loki inquired, suddenly vulnerable and open.

Jane met his gaze weakly, but still managed to stand firm in her place, "I've only got myself. For now."

Loki grinned sickeningly, bothersome Jane's opinion. "And what of your mighty Thor?"

Beginning to limp toward her room, Jane bit her lower lip and squealed slightly at the first step. "I can't trust someone who I've only known for a few days. So far, he's too busy with his duties to rebuild any sort of relationship. I understand, though. He'll be king someday. I just wish he was as dedicated in actually living life instead of defending it."

"That is quite possibly the most selfish notion I have ever heard anyone speak about him," he commented uncharacteristically calmed. His eyes hinted toward entertainment, while his feature alluded indifference. Jane couldn't make out which was his true intention. And that really bothered her for some reason.

"I'm not afraid of saying what I mean," she told him, hardening her own features.

"I like you."

Jane smirked aimlessly as Loki's arm extended toward her for support. Taking her attention to stare at his arm, she lifted her head and rose her brow. When he nodded, eyes wide and quiet, she conceded. He guided her toward her quarters in silence. Eventually, she replied, "You said that when I slapped you."

"That I did."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Be silent, Lady Sif," Odin ordered with quiet contempt.

Still kneeling, Sif reluctantly sighed. The goddess of war had truly hoped the Allfather would see her point of view; instead, he was blinded with the same hope in Loki as the day he'd brought the Jotun here, save the mischief maker was nine times the more mad. Sif silently conjured her rather scandalous opinion of the miniature Frost Giant.

Loki was selfish, cruel, vain, and entirely insufferable. He fought admirably enough, but he could never quite hold the blade as well as his brother, nor defend his friends like Thor. In retrospect, the true heir of Asgard was valiant, courageous, albeit a bit prideful, but all the more forgiving of others.

Sure the goddess was naturally quiet, more of the follower sort—especially under Thor's lead. Such a trait was equally as dull as it was admired by her comrades; but, Sif was her own living nightmare. She had been bred to hold her tongue on political circumstances. She would never be involved in the actual decision-making, but the defending of such decision-making.

The goddess was seen in most scenarios as a blind and loyal follower. Growing up, the Allfather had paid her many compliments, including that she had more in common with his son, Loki. The two, he compared, were both placed in Thor's shadow. The only difference between them was how they used it and how the recollection affected them.

Loki was determined to undermine and best Thor; meanwhile, Sif simply admired the golden boy's courage and generosity in most situations. Sif submitted herself to the shadow, while Loki resisted it. The warrior biasedly thought that the shadow was a good place to be in. It wasn't unbearably dark, nor was it inconceivably bright.

In plain terms, the place behind Thor was honorably complacent. It was safe. For someone who had fought alongside the heir since practically birth, safety was comfortable. At least in her opinion. Sure she would never receive full honor for her participation and deeds under the shadow, but at least she would participate in the benefits.

"Sir, Loki is as mad as a cell rat unexposed to the sun. I have fought against him with the crowned prince. His character is not one of honor, but of pity. He only craves attention," Sif reasoned.

Her arguing with the Allfather was so unnatural for her. Where Loki was concerned, she would defend the nine realms with or without his blessings. She had seen the cruelty in his eyes from the very moment he'd received the Allfather's staff not so long ago. To think she had ever resorted to kneeling for the bloomer repulsed her so.

"_Silence!_" Odin raged, eyes warlike and hot. She did not fear him, however. She did not cower. But she would always listen. "My son is of what we discuss. He is still a prince of Asgard. Though traitorous, he is family to the high ranks of our people. Though esteemed with great contempt, I will not have him waste away any longer, Lady Sif."

"What sort of message will Asgard receive upon his release?" the lady warrior countered with just as much passion.

Odin sighed, saddened. "I am of ancient touch, Sif. Please understand that when one assumes age as mine, life is given a different lens. No matter how flawed my reasoning, I am still the Allfather until Thor can situate safety for the nine realms once more. Although my son, I cannot trust Loki. I have given the mortal his custody. Thor greatly cares for her and by that notion, I give my trust to her."

"Entrust that I won't stand for this irrational injustice. Neither you nor Thor should be connected to someone who has blatantly tried to defile two realms altogether. I will not act against you or the royals' wishes, but upon the first instance of treason, I will be the first to slay the maker of mischief," Sif warned, escorted herself out of the throne room.

Stalking down the hall, the lady sighed sadly. She was caught between justice and orders. She stood for justice, but had vowed against breaking orders. Where would her morals stand in the event of both choices upon the instance of treason? She knew not.

"Lady Sif! How please I am to see you. The servants did tell me that you'd likely be around the throne room. I thought I would seek you out. My father has decreed us and the Warriors Three depart from Asgard on the morrow to Midgard. We must defend that realm at all costs. He says until a lead arises elsewhere regarding the attacks here, we must defend the defenseless," Thor proudly spoke. Their steps altered to sync into their privately unconscious pace.

Lady Sif lowered her lashes and sighed, "Who will be here to look after Loki?"

Thor's smile dimed. "You are wary of my brother?"

She only nodded in reply, biting her lip. Her gaze equaled his again. "What of Jane?"

"Her place is here for now. Asgard is in as much danger as the other realms, but there are more venues for protection here," he told her, his voice deepening.

"Thor, I wish to remain behind. I cannot shake away this gnawing feeling regarding Loki's freedom."

Thor's features darkened, "Your place is by my side, Lady Sif. Neither my father nor myself would be too pleased otherwise."

Sif's eyes moved forward onto the path lay before them. Still in sync, the pair stopped even as their attention was fixed on different objects. Thor turned his body and made sure she met his gaze. "Sif, you fought beside him as long as you defended by my side. You have seen him under normal conditions. Jotunheim was an unnatural occurrence. He has served his penance tenfold. Forgive."

Sif bit her lip, her hues noticing Thor's move down to gaze over her mouth. She felt an odd, familiar clench in her belly. Cautiously, she released her worried lip. Curiously, Thor's chest released a heavy breath. Lifting a brow, she angled her chin so she would appear defiant. "Friend, I will abide by my convictions, but I will heed your wishes. Nothing changes in my opinion of him, but for your sake, I will back off. I'm sure there are more important subjects to cast worry over."

Thor smiled, genuinely pleased. "Exceptional."

"When shall we depart from Asgard?" Sif questioned.

Thor rested a hand on her shoulder, appearing quite dissatisfied with the explicit change in topic. Either Thor wished to privately speak of something, or he desired to continue the subject of Loki. Either way, neither option was appropriate for her to venture. She was his comrade. They'd grown together, played to together, yet they would never be equals.

"Sif, we shall expediently depart to Midgard with the high sun."

"I will see the Warriors Three fit for combat. Until then, I shall leave you to your endeavors."

Thor appeared rather put out. "Of course," he smiled, eyes bright like blue fire.

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter seemed to be longer than it is when writing it. I was going to add in a few more scenes, but I felt that it was best to exclude the rest of the characters: if only for one chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Loki will never be mine, but if he ever possessed me, then I'd be his. Not mine. Not ever, unfortunately.

_"The longer I live, the more beautiful life becomes."_

~Frank Lloyd Wright

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

"Show me your wounds, mortal," Loki commanded. This human would be so much easier to tolerate if only he still clutched his scepter. Until then, he would choose to annoy her. It was a talent he'd refined eons ago. No sense in stopping now.

The woman lifted her brows and shook her head, clearly having other activities she'd prefer more in mind. Still, he cared not. Rendered as a mute, the mortal stared up to him with those open, deep, and piercing chocolate and copper hues. He decided to raise his left brow as he returned her vacant gaze. Obviously catching the woman in their awkward silence, the astrophysicist coughed and glanced away.

"I'd prefer you forget about my wounds. No one needs to know," she tenderly replied.

A piece of her longer locks of brown hair fell past her shoulder. Just as she went to right the abnormal placement of her dark mane, Loki decided to sweep his fingers across her cheeks and position the strands behind her ear. Based on his impeccable recount of her odd, but intriguing mannerisms, this was a common occurrence. If only her hair were more obedient.

Caught in recollection, Loki dually noted her sensual, bothersome habit of toying with the left side of her bottom lip. The action shouldn't have irked him so enormously, yet it did.

"What are you trying to prove, mortal? Or to whom are trying to prove yourself?" he slyly questioned, smiling wonderously.

"You have your secrets. I'm allowed to mine," she shakily pronounced, still woozy from walking too much with a wound.

The god of mischief scoffed, "My secrets are of no concern to anyone. No one cares about me. Remember?"

The brunette scientist clutched the right side of her abdomen and winced, "You shouldn't say that."

"Why?" he asked, truly curious.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Your mother."

Loki grew dangerously self-protective. He placed his hand on her small shoulder and pushed her down to sit on the large bed in her bedchamber. Slowly, he bent down on one knee and noticed that for once, she was elevated higher than he while sitting on the bed. While she fussed about how he shouldn't touch her, he opted to interrupt her, "Don't mention her again."

"Why?" she mirrored, eyes defensive.

To accomodate to her fixed, feisty mood, he shifted his hues to appear as devious as a boy playing a trick on someone, "Where did you learn to mend wounds similar to what you were accomplishing with the human?"

The mortal's color in her cheeks increased in heat, causing her skin to flush noticeably. "You heard all of that?"

"I'm surprised you didn't realize this sooner. I thought you were at least efficiently coherent," he retorted.

Growing stern and self-righteous, the woman tried standing, but Loki placed both hands over her shoulders and prevented her from going elsewhere for the time being. Trying once more without success, Jane sighed. He smiled as she frowned. He so enjoyed pressing others buttons purposely.

Gathering the gumption to glare at him directly as he met her gaze with equal intensity, the mortal balled her hands and almost as quickly relaxed them. Biting her lip, she brought her hands up and gently shook off his hands from her shoulders. She looked down and reached for the fabric of her shirt slowly.

Eventually, she began to peel the article up and over her head, revealing an impressive build that fused delicate, pure skin over toned muscles spreading over her abdomen, arms, and chest.

"Close and lock the door, please. I don't want anyone coming in here while I let you tend to my wounds," she requested softly. Loki's mind was silenced as his gaze lingered over her, examining a creature more intoxicating than any captivating Nyx in all the nine realms. Somehow, he processed her words and flicked his hand in the general direction of the door, placing an impenetrable seal to lock themselves in this moment and room.

Painfully slowly, the woman turned so that he back was facing Loki. He swallowed. The article of clothing covering her breasts was a simple periwinkle shade. His trance ended, though, as he was offered with the sight of a rather long cut ranging from her shoulder blade slanting downward toward her right hip. Overall, the cut wasn't deep, but since she'd left it untreated since the day of the attack, it was under heavy threat of infection.

Loki smoothly moved from resting on his knee to sit behind her on her bed. Just when he was lifting his hand, she raised both arms and gathered her hair, pulling it to one side. "How were you able to keep this hidden the day of the attack? The Allfather, Thor, and I were all there as you spoke. How could I miss that?"

Her head shifted so that she could look at him, "My back was always facing away from you. Even I didn't notice it until later that evening. If you recall, I was escorted back to this room, but always behind the guards. No one noticed it."

"Impossible," he quietly spoke.

She shook her head, "Not quite. Everyone was focused on your mother that I became the last priority to all of Asgard. I used the lack of attention to…"

Loki had placed his cold touch over her wound, the icy temperature shocking at first over her heated skin. She hissed lowly as the action stung quite painfully. He noticed that she closed her eyes to lessen the noise she produced. He noted that her first priority was appearing stable and strong to the outsider's eye. Suddenly, he found himself admiring that quality in her.

Until he had time to process that last sentence. "What did you do?" Excruciatingly leisured, his fingers traced the expanse of the scar, using a small dose of magic to heal the infliction.

He saw her move her head so that he could only stare at the back of her head. "I had time to rationally deduce a plan to keep the fabrics of reality from fraying, but no one will appreciate it."

"Keep going."

Suddenly, she shifted topics by asking, "How long will Thor be away?"

"Does this have any relevance to the real subject at hand?" he retorted, unhappy with the slip of the name of his bittersweet rival.

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

He simply sighed, defeated with curiosity, "Fine." Pausing to finish with her wound, taking unneeded time so that he could handle her in this way, he continued, "There is no guarantee he will come back at all, but there is always the possibility of his leave requiring a few months in human time."

When he began to retreat, careful to scoot back at least a few inches from her, she nodded and threw her shirt back on. Quickly, she stood up and stepped awe from the bed a few paces before she turned toward him. He noticed her eyes appeared to have lightened to a bright shade of hazel momentarily until the effects of his magic finally wore off, completing the healing process. The mortals eyes seemed to refract the natural light of the fire lit room, but then they grew flat once more.

"Thank you," she eventually said. Swallowing as if nervous, the mortal shook her head quickly and her eyes became alert once more, as if she was pulled out of some trance, "The Cube is in the most danger. If anyone gets their hands on it that aren't bringing good intentions to the table, then that's a problem. There's a possibility that I will be captured. Once that happens, then they will have information of the scepter theory. Once those are brought back together, then it could mean New York to all nine realms, you know?"

Loki nodded, liking where she was taking the conversation. When she inhaled, she finished with, "The Tesseract is a sitting duck. It's waiting to be stolen. Asgard can't hope to protect it anymore, especially after what happened a few days ago. I was thinking of stealing it and moving from place to place to throw the wormholes off. If it's mobile, the likelihood of it being safe increases by about seventy-five percent."

Loki stood up. He was indeed quite intrigued by this mortal woman. "So you're essentially saying that you plan to steal the Tesseract and carry it from place to place until this mess is sorted out. Who will assist you?"

The woman bit her lip again. Internally, Loki wanted her to stop doing that, but at the same time, he had never been more irritably pleased in all his life. Finally, the mortal replied, "You."

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_"After all this time, you dare pay me a visit?" Loki hissed as he sat on the bench, careful not to even look at the Asgardian throne's heir._

_Bellowing in frustration, Thor set his hammer down and drew closer to the iridescent wall, "Time is of no concern to anyone, brother. All will but be a stain in the wake of the tides of calamity if something is not done."_

_Loki sickeningly chuckled. "You are so very dramatic, Thor. There's no need for a heroic flourish with that heavy tongue of yours."_

_"This is grave, brother!" _

_Within moments of silence, neither spoke. That was until Loki smirked knowingly. "That I know. The guards are all flustered and carrying on like a bunch of children with a stubbed toe. Pathetic."_

_"Loki! Enough! Do not think for one moment that I trust you," Thor roared._

_Loki glanced toward Thor. "If you did, then you'd be the fool I've always known you for."_

_"Jane will be brought here to exercise her knowledge of these wormholes," Thor explained, clearly fumbling around the insult._

_Shaking his head, the Jotun simply chuckled quietly. "You'd bring the fresh cut meat into a den of a tiger?"_

_Thor drew threateningly close to the barrier imprisioning Loki. "You're not to go near her. Do you understand? Agree to this and you're free with other restrictions."_

_Carefully, Loki slowly stood up despite his weakened state physically. "You'd let me go with your little lover walking about? Why?"_

_"Because Asgard needs to be protected. Father seems to think you will be on your best behavior in exchange for this breakable freedom."_

_"Where will you be if not defending your home?" Loki questioned, calculating something Thor could not know at the time._

_Thor turned his back, grunting angrily. "Jane is in trouble. I'm bringing her here for protection and her knowledge of…things."_

_"Ah," Loki said hauntingly, "You're chaining her up so she won't seek out the threats you seek to defeat." It was not a question. They both knew what he meant. "You mean to keep her here to fix the wormholes away from SHIELD; yet, you will hold her in captivity as they had."_

_"I mean to court her one day. I have to keep her safe. She is fragile, weak, and mortal. Completely breakable."_

_Shaking his head, Loki scoffed, "Humans are not all weak; they just crave rulership. You mean to own her like your subjects here." He seemed to like the idea of Thor's darker nature._

_"That is not true, brother! I am capable of defending those I love. My capacity of power will always surpass any human's. I love her, so I must keep her safe."_

_"Tell yourself what you like. Whatever helps you fall asleep at night," Loki retorted, clearly bored with the turn of the conversation. "If you do not have true purpose for me, then see your way out. I do not desire freedom with restrictions."_

_"Mother is sick."_

_Loki's attention sprang back toward Thor. "_Why_ did you not tell me in the first place?"_

_"Father does not completely wish you to be free from your sentence, but mother requested your protection. Only yours," Thor sadly explained, turning back toward his kin._

___=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

"I cannot aid you, mortal," Loki stated as clear as rain on a sunny morning. Each syllable was intense and precise.

Jane exhaled loudly. "Why not?" She was sure she sounded like a pouting toddler.

At first, silence. Then, his response, "Mother is sick and requested me to protect her."

The scientist laughed. "This plan won't be able to be in motion until after I learn how to guard myself a bit better. I'm decent, but a bit green around the edges if I am speaking honestly."

"Why would I teach you how to fight?" Loki rebutted.

When she was sure he would say no more, she replied, "Because eventually she will be better and they may lock you back up. Face it, I'm your way out. And you're mine." Jane stopped talking as she moved closer to him, standing only three steps away from where he stood. She faced him directly and shifted her head back to give him her full attention. "Besides, once she gets better, you'll want to keep her alive. This is the best chance either of us have."

As if registering her arguments, he simply nodded. After a while, his features grew rather grim. "If not for her sake, I will help you. I'm the only one who can travel through wormholes successfully around here, anyhow."

"Exactly!" Jane replied.

"I'll only aid you if you agree to follow my lead," he spoke randomly, breaking Jane's thoughts.

She rose her left brow and simultaneously shook her head, "Uh, no."

Loki smirked arrogantly, eyes dancing with brief insanity. The sight shook her to her core. "Oh, yes, mortal. I'm the one you need most for this operation. I haven't killed you yet. What's the fuss about?"

"I'd like to point out that you tried to kill all of humanity."

"That should be a minor detail considering what you ask of me," Loki retorted, clearly stricken with aggravation.

"Do you plan to kill me, Loki?" Jane hesitantly inquired after a brief period of silence to collect herself.

Loki's frosty hues captured her dull brown gaze, completely absorbing her attention away from reality. She thought that he may insert himself into her thoughts. But, alas, he didn't. He stepped forward, and instinctually, she stepped back. Too busy to notice the small, satisfied grin about his lips, Jane simply kept her attention in his eyes.

The god of mischief then halted all movement. Eventually, he shook his head, "I do not."

"But why?" the mortal woman questioned, truly curious.

As if trying to calculate the potential phrases he would speak, Loki closed his eyes briefly. "You're more useful to me alive. I could always use the scepter to gain what information you opt to forget."

"You'd do that to me?"

"I brainwashed, a term, by the way, that I truly despise, many men and women, including your Erik Selvig. Never forget that. I am capable of most anything-especially things you least expect," he warned.

Jane boldly stepped forward. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," he reminded her.

"You repeat yourself a lot, don't you?" Jane commented, trying to lighten the subject of discussion.

The statement caused the god to smirk, obviously entertained by such a small discovery, "We're alike in that mannerism."

_____=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, I have yet to see Thor 2, so please no spoilers in the reviews! For my sake! It's killing me waiting so long, but my friend wishes to see it together, so I have to wait. In any case, this waiting period will allow me to write with a more clearer head on this story! I really think this is a good chapter! I had fun writing it and I think you'll be on your seat waiting for...nevermind! No spoilers, right!? Reviews are always kind! And I thank you for continuing your support for this story!

**Disclaimer:** Loki will never be mine, but if he ever possessed me, then I'd be his. Not mine. Not ever, unfortunately.

_"We were together, I have forgotten the rest."  
_

~Walt Whitman

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

"Power at its most potent, raw state is just accelerated determination that enhances or deters others from status, fortune, and fame. That is in human terms. To you, power is something that gives you the ability to utilize higher levels of magic. The Cube is sort of a collection of both. It's ethereal to the human race, yet it far surpasses even Odin's capacities in a multitude of ways," Jane explained as she sat down on a large, green sofa in the center of Loki's private rooms.

Far too intrigued to really dispute her, Loki sat forward and lowered his elbows unto his knees, crouching unfamiliarly before Jane. The god of mischief's feet were precisely the distance between his shoulders. She'd noted his peculiar attention to detail long before this moment, but all the same, he seemed to always entertain her more refined sense of notice.

He opened his mouth so it fit the shape of a small oval, as if he would say something. Yet, as quickly as he'd pursed his lips, he relaxed his mouth completely. In unison, they shared a sigh. In this atmosphere, the god appeared relaxed, but not quite unaware.

For the past few days they both had been sneaking around the palace meeting up in private from as short as a few minutes to a whole day. Jane knew how to keep Darcy busy: place her in Fandral's line of sight. Frankly, his fascination with an unspoken for mortal was a tender amusement that Jane frequently needed to lighten her mood.

Today, Fandral was showing Darcy his favorite dining spots, which weren't few in numbers. She would be occupied nearly the whole day.

Thor had gone back to Earth to try and tame the whole Chitauri takeover. No one had told her anything except for he would return. She chose not to credit those words regarding Thor, since he had also promised the same not so long ago.

Idly, Jane shook her head and glanced back to the man clad in the vibrant shade of dark green. Apparently, he'd noticed her thoughts.

An expression similar to distaste framed his face as he straightened his back, no longer relaxed. "Is there something more important than this to think about?"

Biting back her lip, Jane chanced a lazy glance over her shoulder toward a large opening in the wall, acting as a large access to the balcony overlooking the unpopulated scenery surrounding the royal city. The landscape was painted by poised mountains situated perfectly between the outer portions of the city and a wide ocean that glistened as the sun danced about the water.

This view was her favorite of all others in Asgard. "Has this been your room since you were a child?" she found herself blurt outside of her thoughts. The blunt subject matter caused her to spring up from her seat and shove her hand to her hair, curling it with the natural arch of her ear. Quickly, her eyes averted to nearly everything in the room. And all at once, she met his gaze again. "I'm so sorry. We're not here to discuss these things, but it's pretty hard to sneak around like this and not even know you, you know?"

She awaited a reply: any sort of rebuttal. But none came. As he began standing, she instantly turned and slowly followed the welcoming, warm breeze outside. Jane fought to steady her breath. Why had she been so quick to apologize? She was always a nosey one.

Disregarding her inward interrogation, she closed her eyes and stopped when she was before a half wall trimming the balcony. For the first time, she noticed she could no longer hear the ongoings of the streets just below her, nor the stirrings of the servants and guards just outside. The only sounds she was able to perceive were the loud clamors of the sea and the wind flowing past her ears.

She moved her head all the way to the left, surveying the view by moving her head to the right slowly. In fact, she saw not one bird, nor one person even though she knew that during this hour, there would surely be bustling, busy streets crowded with Asgardians.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a frustrated shout from within the room. Stirred by the commotion, Jane peaked around the column to see a small, ebony-haired boy closing in on her. His hair was short, nearly qualifying for a buzz cut to her standards. Awkwardly, she shifted as if to hide from him, but right when she was going to move out of the way, he travelled right through her.

"What the-" she began.

The mortal woman turned back around to see the boy standing precisely where she had. He was crying, but the moment any tears would leave his lids, he would wipe them away. Taking a closer look at the boy, Jane noted his identical color of clothing to Loki's. His eyes were more of a translucent green and mixture of silver than his present day pale, icy blue and dark ivy eyes.

She knelt down onto her knees and was shorter than the boy standing unaware of her presence. Aimlessly, she lowered so that she was sitting on her ankles. Quietly, Jane observed the boy Loki.

"Father is wrong! Thor will never be a true king! He's too rash and too reckless! If he was born to be a king, why would he consistently belittle me and make me feel less than a prince of Asgard?" Loki grumbled through his sobbing. Pausing to catch his breath, the boy closed his eyes and shouted at the scenery. "Why is it so easy for him to make me feel so far beneath him as if I do not belong here?"

Jane couldn't help herself when she quietly added, "Because he can be a huge, massive, unrelenting prick." She figured since he couldn't see her, he also wouldn't be able to hear her.

"There is no place for me here except here in my own room. It surely helps that I've learnt about muffling the sounds of outside out. I just have to learn to single out the ocean and the feel of the wind. Then I would have created a world of my own to rule," he choked, almost vowing something private to himself in his words. He left the scientist yearning to know for what.

"Why must you create a private world? There must be someone out there where you don't have to rule in order to be with. You sound so lonely," she mentioned lightly. "Then again, that's what I've done with science. Except now I have others to share and build it with."

And then, the boy vanished like sand between the spaces of her fingers. Quickly, her eyes moved back and forth, seeing the adult Loki standing about a foot away from where she knelt facing her with his hands behind his back. She instantly shot her gaze up to meet his and saw he was grinning wickedly.

As she raised a brow, he extended his arm down toward her; however, just as their exposed hands clutched, he playfully winked and his grin crescendoed to a wide, boastful smile. "You're not the only lady of whom has knelt before me in such a way."

Jane instantly retracted her hand, but was caught once more by his cold grasp. "You're so disgusting. Let go of me."

He tugged her up and placed her on the ledge of the half wall, keeping her pinned in place. "No," was what he opted to reply. His features were lit with amusement.

Jane pushed at him with her free hand and narrowed her eyes at him. For once she was casting her gaze down at him, since the half wall gave her unnatural height. His eyes were level with her nose. Quickly, he drew in so close she swore she felt his lashes on her skin. Though she realized that he wasn't that close just as she had a moment to recollect herself, fruitlessly trying to slow her racing heart.

Her breath stuttered as she bit her lip unconsciously. Her eyes earthed his, blatantly confused. "I'm not something you should try and mess with. Your mischief isn't appreciated by me. What's the purpose?"

He raised his brow in utter glory, "At the very least I can utilize my mischief toward you to provoke Thor when he returns."

"Is this room cut off from the ret of Asgard? I can't see or hear anything I'd normally pick up out here," Jane noted, trying to change the subject. Fast.

Loki chuckled so lowly she could barely make it out. He raised one hand to her chin and directed her gaze back to his, claiming her momentarily. "Does it make you wary, mortal?"

"Please call me Jane?" she retorted.

Loki shook his head as he smiled dimly, "Just answer the question." His voice was as soft as a whisper.

She released her lower lip and moved her chin away from his cool touch, lowering her head to the left of his hand that eventually lowered back down at her lap. Jane peeked up through her lashes at the man before her. "I'll honestly answer yours if you answer one of mine."

"I do not negotiate," he irritably stated.

"You're obviously over curious of my answer. Negotiation is necessary," Jane pointed out. "Please," she politely added.

Never leaving her gaze, he nodded. "Agreed."

"You're not Asgardian. So where are you from?" the mortal inquired delicately.

He narrowed his eyes, but remained where he was, tensing. "You mean to ask me what I am?"

Just as she nodded, her warm fingers travelled to silence him by moving over his frosty lips. The action caused her to lower her gaze slowly over the expanse of his wide mouth briefly. Catching herself, she lightly flushed and swallowed nervously as she withdrew her gaze. "No. You're Loki. And I'm Jane. I'm human. You're something inhuman. I'm a woman. You're a man. Please don't mistake my curiosity as asking what you are when you know that I am asking where you originally was born. How were you brought here?"

Loki's eyes moved from her lips down to her fingertips for a moment and for a moment, Jane swore he appeared disappointed. Before she could confirm her theory, he swallowed and glanced back up toward her, eyes hardened and indecipherable, saying, "I originally hail from a realm called Jotunheim. Odin found me abandoned and raised me as his son, disguising me to look like an Asgardian. I do not look this aesthetically pleasing naturally."

"Are you able to shift at will to your natural state?"

"Who would want to look upon me if I did?" he retorted.

Jane scooted forward and placed her hand on his upper arm over a metal piece of wardrobe, the texture hard and detailed with symbols she desired to decipher. Her eyes softened as she softly smiled, replying, "I would."

"You say that now before I've changed. Most consider me to be a monster their children have nightmares about," he rebutted defensively.

"I don't have any children, and most would consider you to be that monster in your current state anyway."

"Are you mocking me, mortal?" he murmured against the quiet, still movement of the wind.

She shook her head, tilting it askew to the left. "Of course not."

"Answer my question. I've answered more than one of yours already," he awkwardly stated.

"Fine," she began, looking down at their still joined hands. Neither of them had even realized the amount of time they'd been holding hands. At first, Jane's was being imprisioned in his unbreakable hold, but somehow it had slackened, relaxing against her warmth. She completely lost the ability to breathe. Her eyes moved back over his and she noticed his grasp tightened over hers as if to keep her touch in his hand longer.

Shaking reality back into brain, Jane cleared her throat and continued, "Uhm, no, I'm not anxious because I can't hear or see anyone other than the few sounds you've allowed to enter what I can only assume is your private piece of space away from Asgard set to be an identical replica of your room. It amazes me at how much you're capable of accomplishing, but that is bittersweet due to what you actually use such power for."

"Everything about me should make you quiver with discomfort and fear. Yet, nothing I do will make you see me the way all others deem me as," he stated, clearly not interested in provoking the opportunity for her to ask more of him to answer.

"Why don't you call me Jane? Answer this and I will tell you how I feel around you," she promised, palms breaking into a light sweat.

He swallowed and moved to the open space between her legs as she adjusted a bit on the low wall. When she realized his proximity, she gasped. Quickly, he cupped her shoulder with his palm tentatively, "You are not...I mean to say that...you are a mortal, thus I shall call you what you are."

Jane opened her mouth hesitantly and replied, "So I will start calling you Jotun, if that is what you truly identify with. Otherwise, I could call you Asgardian."

"That would insinuate that either was my true home: that I swore allegiance to either. Which I do not."

"And what would you label someone that swore their allegiance to you?" Jane countered.

Loki scoffed, suddenly caught off guard. "A fool," he spat.

"Then I am a fool," she murmured.

For a quiet, long moment, he stared vacantly up at the astrophysicist. He searched her eyes, rapidly looking for an instance of truth. Finally, he found no signs of falsehood. "Why would you swear allegiance to me?"

"Because you haven't thrown me off the balcony yet, and you have yet to kill me when we've been fully alone this whole week."

"Not yet, mortal."

Abruptly, Jane moved her hand from his upper arm to his neck, "Uneasy, unstable, unwelcome, and unworthy; yet, at the same time I feel weightless, intellectually challenged, and free."

He seemed to shiver at her touch, but he answered, "Why must you touch me so?"

"Because you showed me how your power feels flowing within you. I'm returning the favor," she replied, eyes distant.

"Are you done inquiring about my personal affairs?" he haughtily questioned, eyes wide with an unfamiliar emotion to Jane.

She only nodded and asked, "Will you let me go so we can go back to talking about the Tesseract?"

"What is it with you and questions?" Loki inquired, obviously irritated.

Jane smiled triumphantly, "When will you realize I'm a very curious woman?"

Finally, Loki softly replied as he let her hand go free, "As soon as you realize you should not swear loyalty to the likes of me."

"There you go with the whole brooding dark prince act. I've proven myself capable of taking care of myself many times. I can handle you," Jane retorted dryly as she folded her arms over her chest for good measure.

"How can you withstand against my abilities and magic? You're only a mortal. Besides, there may be other things you may fall victim to regarding my capabilities," Loki warned. His eyes watched her carefully.

The mortal scientist grew frustrated. They would only progress to banter about the same topics at this rate, she thought. She sighed and gently rolled her eyes so that he would be able to see it. Jane no longer cared whether he knew her every thoughts. "Listen, as profound as this argument is, I'd rather have your abilities put to god use."

The god mischievously smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"We need to take the Tesseract, remember?" Jane reminded, irritably. She felt him move away from her and allowed her to move past him.

Cautiously, the woman twisted back to face him, but only found that he still faced the scenery outside. With his back to her, she quietly stepped back toward him so that she stood only inches from him. Gently, she raised her hand so that her palm touched his back clad in heavy green material unfamiliar to her touch. She felt his muscles clenching. And slowly, he cast his gaze over his shoulder down at her.

"You're a very solitary man, Loki. That is clear, but must you exclude yourself from everyone? There must be someone you can talk to. I don't trust you, but you have given me no signs to believe that I wouldn't in time. I've only lived for twenty-eight years, but I think that once you give me a chance, you'll see that I'm not just a mortal.

"I've witness firsthand what you're capable of. You've destroyed New York and killed other human beings. You've tried to kill Thor multiple times and even me back in New Mexico when your Destroyer attacked the town. I'm not saying I can easily look past all of that, but I'm willing to set them aside and work with you to fix the problems we've mutually caused," Jane said before she withdrew her hand from his body.

Jane remained there for a moment more, and then she turned around to sit back where she sat previously. Casually, she opened the journal she'd laid down on a nearby table and began writing in it. Loki did not say anything for hours. They withdrew inwardly and worked on their own plans in order to take the Tesseract quietly.

Yet, in those hours, Jane felt Loki's heavy gaze over her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So, I saw Thor 2! This chapter is finally moving the plot along, but I will discuss that at the bottom of this chapter, as I do not want to spoil it for you! Stay tuned and please read the note at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** Loki made me believe he could belong to me until I realized I don't work for Marvel. Not mine, sadly.

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."_

~Maya Angelou

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

The tall maroon doors extending from nearly the ceiling to the floor to Jane's room burst open in accompaniment to both of the guards' loud and rampant disproval. Through the opening, Darcy emerged with a loud bang. The guards were somewhat used to her outbursts.

Darcy had healed nicely. Her complexion had become radiant once more. The natural brightness lit her eyes wondrously. And the Asgardian clothes she wore were a schemed at a simple coral and mild pearl. Overall she looked beautiful, Jane thought, despite the twitch of anger in her brows.

"_Where_ have you been?" her intern inquired loudly.

Instantly, Jane knew they would argue, so she decided to fan their fire, "What do you mean?"

The dark-haired woman scoffed, bringing her finger up to chide her boss, "You know exactly what I mean!"

Jane looked off to the side and scrunched her features down toward her nose. She quickly bit her lip and released it before mentioning, "No, I don't."

Darcy gasped dramatically, "You've been sneaking around with you-know-who!"

Although her breathing halted for only a moment, Jane recollected herself and pursed her lips as she widened her eyes to give off a confused stare up at her intern. "Still don't follow."

The intern stomped her way closer to Jane and placed her balled fists on each hip. "You possess one of the most refined and advanced brains of all human life, and you're going to stick with that lie?"

Jane became visibly offended. Throwing her arms over her chest, she appeared to be pouting, "I'm totally a good liar! Take that back!"

"Ahah! So you admit to lying! You are sneaking around with him!" Darcy celebrated as she clapped in triumph.

Tapping her foot restlessly against the ground a few times, the scientist shook her head and continued to cross her arms over her, "No, I'm clearly stating that I know how to lie."

"But, you-" Darcy interjected.

Before her younger friend could finish her thought, Jane held her hand up. "I cannot believe you think I'm a bad liar."

"Jane, you're horrible at lying! Everyone in the whole world would agree!" Darcy fought.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"If I was a bad liar then you would know what I've been doing," Jane argued, snorting for good measure.

Darcy smirked knowingly, "Oh, I know exactly where you have been. With Loki!"

"What evidence do you have to support your theory?" Jane countered smoothly.

"I don't need evidence when I have my gut! Besides, it is totally written all over your face."

"Is not!" Jane whined.

"Is _so!_" Darcy assured, smiling gloriously.

Jane remained silent for a moment before sighing, "Look, I've been sneaking around, but not with Loki. Sure, I've tried to meet up with him to work on this whole saving the nine realms business, but I've been sneaking off into the city to gather things to surprise Thor when he gets back from Earth."

Darcy's brow raised skeptically. "Truly?"

Jane nodded briefly. "Of course, Darcy. I've been such a fool to ridicule him for saving the world."

"Why such a sudden change of heart? This is completely random!" Darcy commented.

Relaxing, the astrophysicist shrugged. "You've been preoccupied by Fandral to really notice or be around to talk."

Once again, her sassy, quick witted intern scoffed, only she looked as if she were truly disgusted. "He's such a pain in the ass! Arrogant, smothering, bastard..." she trailed.

Jane paused, trying desperately to stifle a knowing grin. Once composed, Jane tilted her head to the side and nodded, "Oh, I know."

Darcy shoved her hands in her hair and stomped her foot. The dark-haired mortal hurried toward Jane and grabbed her by the elbow, continuing to drag her toward the balcony of the room. Quickly, Darcy grew furious. "Just be careful. With the threat of another attack, I worry about you the most. You're not the same type of reckless as Thor, but you would throw away your life just to save another-no matter how meaningless or useless they are to society. Think about yourself for once. I need you around," she mentioned quietly.

The scientist bit her lip again and looked across to the other side of the private rooms of the royal bedchambers. Thor's room was directly opposite of hers. Jane was painfully reminded that he was why she was here in the first place. If anything, she should be a bit more grateful to the man: even if he hadn't been completely honest.

The astrophysicist sighed slowly, her lungs expiring nearly all of her breath. And just as unnoticeable as the sun slowly moving across the sky, Jane felt the direction of the wind change precisely from the right to her left. Her eyes shifted toward what would have been Loki's balcony. Her breath caught when she saw him staring at her from his balcony.

Jane furiously thought that he was an illusion to appear active in his rooms to the outside world. He'd replaced his room for a piece of some unknown dimension known only to himself. Perhaps he used his powers to make everyone believe he was really on his best behavior?

Her eyes latched onto his pale gaze for only a moment before breaking contact with him completely. As she began to exhale, she noticed her skin tightening as if exposed to a cold environment. Her spine rattled from the height of her neck to base of her hips. Her lungs felt as if they were capsizing under immense pressure.

She tried to shout for help, but no voice would come to her. Her breaths were staggered, brief, and painful. At first, she felt as if she would fall over to her knees, but she remained standing. Abruptly, everything went numb. Quiet. Peaceful. Content, but not quite warm. She glanced to Darcy and saw the younger woman had her by her shoulders.

She could not hear her friend, though. In fact, all was silent until a dim screech emitted from outside in the hall. Jane exhaled heavily again and saw that her breath appeared like the light, frosty gasp on a day caught in winter.

The gaseous particles lingered before fading away unnaturally with the molecules in the air. The scientist removed Darcy's hands from her body and hurried outside of the room, seeing a strange ball of pale blue floating further down the corridor.

"_Jane_," the entity murmured like a lullaby sung quietly in the dark.

"What?" she answered utterly confused. Her brows lifted as she began to move toward it with no caution. Despite the drop in temperature against her skin, the closer she drew toward the translucent orb, the warmer her chest became.

Her attention was snagged at the invasive touch of a large, unfamiliar hand. Jane turned and maneuvered herself loose from the hold of the guard. Sound still muted aside from the low shriek emitting from the icy blue orb, Jane began to run toward the orb and extended her arm.

Just as the mortal touched the floating ball of light, someone clutched their arm around her waist. And instantly, they vanished to a poorly lit chamber that appeared to have identical architecture as Asgard. As Jane turned around, she saw Loki being thrown up high against the wall not quite reaching the ceiling of the massive vault.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" she called, her voice traveling unevenly throughout the large, bronze room.

The god of mischief struggled to be free of the invisible force holding him high against the wall, but could not gain control. Laughing, he shouted, "I should ask the same of you, mortal. What have you got into this time?"

"_Silence!" _a feminine, loud voice cried from behind Jane. _"You do have a penchant for getting into things you're certainly not __welcome into, Loki. Be silent," _a tall, blue lady-creature ordered.

The astrophysicist stepped between Loki and the blue-skinnned stranger, holding out one arm in front of her, "Don't hurt him!"

This caught the creature's full attention. Jane's heart clenched with utter fear, but her composure remained intact. She took three deep breaths and nodded her head as she stepped once toward the giant women. The blue lady scoffed, "_And what could you do if I did hurt him? Nothing."_

The mortal's posture grew more confident and defiant against the stranger's words. "All the same, I am very creative. I will think of some way to become your worst nightmare."

Never taking her eyes off of the human, the creature smiled knowingly and sighed marvelously, "_Ah, yes. I have seen that future. It is one that poses the whole universe in utter danger. That is, if you do not accept my gifts unto yourself_."

Without breaking her stance, Jane lifted her brow, curious and clearly intrigued. "What do you mean gifts? I don't need anything from you."

The stranger clasped her hands together in front of her abdomen and raised them to fold them neatly across her chest. "_There are things no one knows of but I. You think only the Chitauri and Thanos pose a great threat to the very existence upon the nine realms? Think again. I have been watching from the Casket of Ancient Winters for some time now. Many thousands of years to be precise. _

_"There will be a convergence in just under two months' time. A being named Malekith will rise up to avenge his defeat against Asgard to bring eternal darkness and destruction across the realms forever. I have witnessed all futures brought from this day and your choice. None is wholly good, but accepting to bear the weight of my powers and defend the Casket at all costs remedies countless, but potent lives needed to succeed. What is your answer, human?" _the stranger tenderly spoke, her words instructive and calm.

"I will answer when I have more information," Jane told her. The mortal stepped back until she was at the edge of the platform, a small flow of water just behind where she stood. Jane glanced toward her left and saw the artifact she needed to study: the Tesseract. Quickly, she adjusted her posture again and clenched her hands, "What's your name and where are you from?"

"_The name my father bestowed to me is Konafis: the Lady of Ice. I was the first princess and queen of my once glorious home, Jotunheim. My powers allowed me to breakdown and reconstruct matter at will, even controlling it. It was I who gave glory to my home realm, until I became blind with my powers-greed flooded my veins. I age as old as time, but I have not lived for many days and nights. _

_"Before long during my reign, I nearly destroyed my homeland. In efforts to save it, I sacrificed my body and contained my powers within the casket for the future generations to rule with honor; however, a distant descendent named Laufey defiled the casket. I have been here ever since Odin brought it here,"_ she explained.

"Konafis?" Jane hesitantly said, her voice shaking.

"_Yes, my_ _benefactor?_"

The mortal woman shook her head, "Why me? I mean, I'm just an ordinary human."

"_Precisely," _Konafis replied. "_You have never been granted anything other than short lived years. I have watched over your years starting from your birth. You may be quite determined to get yourself killed, but you have the willpower to keep other alive in the process as witnessed by your standing between myself and my descendant, whom Asgard has named Loki."_

"Do I have time to think about it?" Jane inquired as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

Konafis shook her head delicately. "_You neither have the right or the time to think about this. Your decision will kill or save lives. Which will you choose?"_

Jane bit her lip and brought her hands up to her temples, carefully rubbing them while her eyes closed. Quickly, she aggravatingly grunted and began to step closer to Konafis. Before speaking, she wondered why Loki was being so damned quiet. Without the time or care to look back at him, she took a moment to size herself against the tall, elegant figure of the lady before her. Loki was meant to be similar in stature, she aimlessly thought.

Releasing her lip from her teeth, she asked, "What do you need me to do?"

The tall Jotun extended her arm toward Jane. "_Come_," she said.

Suddenly, Jane's arm rose, but not by her control. Jane quickly grew alarmed, trying to look back at Loki without success. She no longer was the one controlling her own body. Her legs began to move her toward Konafis: step by achingly paced step. Her heart rushed to find an unsteady beat that furiously tried to burst.

Then, Jane was standing directly in front of the tall being and looked up. Konafis towered over the mortal. Jane knew true fear in this moment. _"This shall only hurt you momentarily._"

And then, Jane's abdomen was pierced by a sharp knife on her left side, sparking a loud roar of pain from the mortal's gathered and fell from her brown hues as she saw the blue being say something unintelligible. Her ears rang so loudly, she could not hear anything. All she could focus on was the gripping ache at her waist.

Abruptly, Jane began to rise a few feet off of the ground until she was at eye-level with Konafis. Without moving her lips, the Jotun whispered, _"I now bless you with the burden of power, my dear. Use it to save your world and the rest of the realms. Defeat your enemies. But don't forget about Jotunheim. My homeland needs to flourish once more. That is my price. I have chosen you to complete my bidding. Do not stray from your path. Realize your allies and remain loyal to them. Allow them to guide you. Fare thee well, my child."_

Konafis began to fade as the blue light began to surround her in long, glowing ribbons. Cocooning around her, the bright ribbons fused with Jane by first shaping itself to the size of her hands, making itself precisely her height and build. And then it began to enter her body, her skin seething with a horrendous burning sensation that caused her blood to boil.

Finally, Jane went blind, her head seething and pounding. Once more, she bellowed in agony. She felt her life slipping away from her all to quickly. She felt cold droplets of tears cooling her heated face. When she could no longer draw breath, Jane ceased to fear this. Death would be more peaceful than the pain of life.

She felt her lids close despite that she could not see anyway. But when she opened them one last time, wishing for sight to at least know that Loki was all right, Jane perceived the dark room. Except now she could see more clearly in detail. Colors seemed to mesmerize her pupils in such a way that seemed foreign to her.

She felt her shoes meet with the ground once more, and upon both feet firmly placed onto the hard, stone floor, she was able to breath again. When she could hear nothing, Jane steadied herself until she saw the blue casket floating toward her. Her hand rose toward it as if she were a magnet. The casket began to dismember itself in her palm, shaping itself into two bracers that fit snuggly against her wrists.

As the bright light ceased, she saw that they were coated in a pristine silver color that reflected her face to her. No longer were here eyes a dull brown, but a mixture between burgundy, amber and copper. They were bright, more orange than brown. And they caused Jane to loose her balance, but not before she could notice that she was bleeding severely where she'd been stabbed.

Her body fell to the surface of the cold stone, but she felt arms clutching her wound and the back of her head, gently placing it in their lap. When she glanced up, she saw that it was Loki. He was fine, and that seemed to comfort her.

"You're- your eyes, Jane," Loki whispered. He appeared to be frantic and emotional. His hands shook as he brought his hand that was covered in her blood to her face to stroke her skin.

Jane couldn't help but smile, "You said my name. Finally."

"Shh, shh, you need not worry about that now. You're life is slipping away, and I cannot heal you," he said, his voice clutching in his throat.

Jane shook her head even though it hurt to do so. Her hand slowly found his and he instantly folded his fingers against hers. "I'm going to be fine, Loki. I've suffered much worse before. Remember, I've been at the receiving end of a mischievous, greedy, and jealous prince of Asgard. All in a day's work, really."

Loki couldn't help but to grin sadly, "You're resorting to light humor as you are left to die? You're very odd."

Weakly, she returned a smile up to him. She coughed and exhaled laboredly, "I'm not going to die."

Just as he was going to reply, she exhaled slowly and her eyes closed. Loki hovered over her waiting for her eyes to open once more. "Jane! No, Jane you must stay awake..."

she continued to lie there lifeless, and Loki howled as he hugged her bloodied body close to him, gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. He continued to shake his head in disbelief until he hardened his features. They would think he did this to her. Realizing the comical horror of the situation, he closed his eyes and shouted, "HERE! She's _here!_ Guards! Odin!"

His body shook as his composure broke completely. "Please don't let me go back down there, Jane. I cannot be looked away now. You must wake up for me," he murmured against her ear. He heard footsteps in the distance. He had to save her. And if he ran, she would be dead by the time they found her. And if he stayed, he would be accused of murdering her. He would be locked away or killed.

But suddenly, his life held no purpose unless he helped her survive. He had to stay. He wanted to stay. "_HERE!"_ he shrieked. The footsteps grew closer until the doors burst open. Many sets of footsteps moved down the steps.

He still held her in his arms. His whole body shook. He would be her prisoner. Until she awoke, he would never be free. He knew she would speak for him if she lived, but he couldn't risk betting on that. He'd never relied on anyone who hadn't let him down. His father had lied to him his whole life and even mocked him when he showed him his capabilities of becoming king of Asgard.

Gently, slowly, he set her down and stood up, facing the guards and saw Odin.

"You disgrace Asgard with your existence, Loki."

Loki psychotically grinned, eyes marvelously haunted, "My existence disgraces the nine realms, Allfather."

"Thor will sentence you. You have killed the one he loves. You will no longer be protected by Frigga or your former status as prince of Asgard, my son. When you die, no one shall mourn you," Odin venomously said.

Loki maintained his grin, "I look forward to a family reunion with my dear brawny brother."

Guards chained him up and guided him away. No, he would not place faith in anything but himself. After all, his birthright was to die.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"There is nothing else we can do, but she will live. There seems to be something blocking us from truly healing her, prince," the healer tragically spoke.

Thor sadly nodded and crossed his arms, "What has he done to you, Jane?"

The healer offered him comfort by rubbing his shoulder, "It has been two weeks since she was attacked. With the casket missing, Loki is fated to death. Or so I hear."

He only nodded.

She tapped her palm against his arm, getting his attention. "Also, we tried to take off those bracers of hers, but they won't budge. Not even the Allfather could retrieve them from her. Perhaps something else occurred."

The crowned prince of Asgard closed his eyes as he grunted. "No, I would be a fool to believe this was not Loki's bidding. He has always despised her for what she taught me in my banishment. I will sentence him accordingly."

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

**A/N:** So, I wanted to explore the concept in the comics when Odin made Jane into a goddess. I know she was relinquished such status in the comics, but for the sake of fan fiction, I wanted her to be able to explore the other realms, including the potential of power and magic. That, I really hated that Jane was treated as a slight damsel in distress in the movie. I envision her helping Thor and Loki fighting, even if she was a mortal. It would have made her characterization more interesting (in my opinion) in the movie.

Thoughts? **Review!**


End file.
